Sidney Prescott
Ghostface: "Do you like scary movies? ''" :'Sidney': "''What's the point? They're all the same. Some stupid killer stalking some big-breasted girl who can't act who is always running up the stairs when she should be running out the front door. It's insulting. ''" :— Sidney's first encounter with the infamous, Ghostface.[src] '''Sidney Prescott' is the main heroine and protagonist of the [http://scream.wikia.com/wiki/Scream_series Scream series]. She is also the daughter of Maureen and Neil Prescott, the cousin of Jill Roberts, and the half-sister of Roman Bridger. She proved that she was a survivor when she beat the Woodsboro Killers, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. Sidney tried to lead a normal life away from the limelight but the Ghostface killers struck again while she attended Windsor College. That time, it was Ana Martinez and Alyssa Garcia behind the murders. Alyssa Garcia was looking for revenge on Sidney for killing her son and Ayssa just wanted a famous trial. Sidney once again survived but chose to live in a secluded home in the woods with negligible contact with the outside world. When Roman Bridger forced her out of hiding, she confronted him in Hollywood and finally found some closure. 11 years later, she wrote a book on her experiences with the hope of helping others overcome trauma. However, upon her subsequent return to her home town, a new set of killings caused her life to spin out of control once more. This time, they were orchestrated by her cousin, Jill Roberts. BackgroundEdit Sidney was a regular teenage girl in Woodsboro, California. She dated a popular boy, Billy Loomis, and had a good relationship with her parents. One day, she returned home and found her mother brutally murdered after she thought she saw Cotton Weary leaving the house. Her testimony was key in his trial, which made her a national figure. Due to the death of her mother, she has many repressed feelings and trauma. Throughout the series and many attacks, she slowly becomes stronger by coping and surviving the traumatic ordeals in her life. By Scream 3 and 4'', she is shown as an incredibly formidable survivor and has even been able to physically counter-attack Ghostface. FilmsEdit ScreamEdit :"''What's the matter Sidney? You look like you've seen a ghost. ''" :—Billy as Ghostface taunting Sidneysrc : Closing on the one year anniversary of Maureen's murder, Sidney was a typical withdrawn teenager. However, she was a bit repressed due to her mother's death. After the reporters widely publicize the nighttime deaths of her schoolmate acquaintances, Casey Becker and Steven Orth, Sidney begins to think about her mother's death as familiar feelings return with the news reporters all around. After getting home from school, Sidney is getting ready to spend a few nights at her best friend, Tatum Riley's house since her father, Neil Prescott, will be out of town on business. She is on the balcony of her house and on the phone with Tatum planning the stay at her house. As she hangs up, she looks over the horizon of her house with looks and feelings of unsafety as she locks the door behind herself. In an attempt to kill time waiting for Tatum's practice to be over, she tries to watch TV but the news report by Gale Weathers brings up what happened to her mother. She flicks the TV off and goes to the other room to rest. She looks at the clock and at a picture of her with her mother. With all of this on her mind, she finally decides to take a power nap. http://scream.wikia.com/wiki/GhostfaceBecause Tatum's practice ran late, Sidney was not picked up as scheduled. Tatum calls to apologize, which wakes Sidney up from her nap, and promises she's on her way. During this time, Ghostface calls Sidney at home and harasses her before attacking her. She defends herself and races up to her bedroom. Blocking the killer from entering the room by using her bedroom door and closet door, she attempts to call the police through her computer. The killer mysteriously disappears and Billy comes through her window (as he did the previous night when the murders occurred) to her rescue. As she goes to him for comfort, a cell phone slips from his pocket. This causes Sidney to believe that it was Billy who called her and, assuming that he tried to kill her, she runs downstairs to find Dewey Riley and the cops outside the front door. Billy is hauled off by the police as a suspect and is questioned. Sidney, extremely traumatized by? the evening's events, is taken in by the police to explain what happened and find the hereabouts of her father. When it's time to leave, Gale finds Sidney and presses the issue of what happened that night. At first, Tatum tells Gale to leave but Sidney says it's okay. Sidney talk to Killer on phone.She asks Gale about the book she wrote on her mother's murder trial. Gale says she will send her a copy and Sidney gives her gratitude with a right hook. This is the first glimpse we get of the survivor Sidney truly is . The killer calls her once more at Tatum's house and reveals to her that she has "fingered the wrong guy...''again!" Then he promises she will find out who he is soon enough and hangs up. The news of her attack is around the city. It reaches her high school where a few of her peers don't take her attack seriously. Because of her mother's affirmed bad reputation, some students think she is trying to receive more attention from the public. She confronts Gale about Cotton Weary, the man convicted of murdering her mother. Gale was one who went against Sidney's allegations towards Cotton. After their heated discussion about who killed her mother, Gale replies "You're not so sure anymore, are you?" ﻿Sidney House, in Woodsboro.Sidney begins to show strong emotions through her eyes but says nothing. Tatum comes and persuades her to go to class. http://scream.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostface